Mi patria
by BCharlotte
Summary: Mi primer EnTaire, espero que sea de su agrado. Les Misérables pertenece a Victor Hugo que seguramente se está retorciendo en su tumba por meterle shaoi a su hermoso libro ;n;


¿Existiría la vida después de la muerte? Después de dar la vida por la patria, mejor dicho, porque en el fondo ellos nunca murieron. En algún lugar de ese cielo soñado, al que claramente llegarían, ¿y por qué no? Nunca hicieron nada malo, sólo lucharon por su libertad, por la hermosa libertad de su pueblo, pero muchas cosas habían quedado en el tintero, muchas cosas que decir.

Un rubio se miraba la mano, aún continuaba manchado por su sangre, roja, como la sangre de los hombres enojados, ¿no? Eso continuaba siendo así, su pecho aún ardía, con demasiado fulgor. Miró a su alrededor, todos analizaban su nueva situación, los tiempos mejores llegarían, se consolaban, esperaban que él estuviera bien, que él… Marius. Seguramente estaría mejor, seguramente sobrevivió, ¿debía sentirse culpable de haber sobrevivido? Claro que no, tal vez podía ser la salvación.

Miró a su alrededor, nuevamente su mano y ahí recordó, él había sido la última persona a quien le tomó la mano y ahora estaba frente a él, el que lo miraba de reojo, estaba claro que así era, no podía ocultarlo, ya no más.

El rojo a la vez, es el color del deseo.

-Grantaire –dijo, finalmente acercándose a su compañero-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿El qué? –rió, con un tono de voz bastante divertido.-

-Entiendes a lo que me refiero…

-Enjolras –musitó-. Te pregunté si lo permitías, ¿qué más queréis saber?

-No sé –vaciló-. Es sólo que, no entiendo bien tus motivos –trataba de no perder la fría coraza de su alma, que sólo ardía al pensar en la patria, que sólo se emocionaba al pensar en el triunfo-. ¿Es por lo que dijiste? ¿Qué sólo creías en mí?

-Sí –parecía no estar para rodeos, el castaño de cabello rizado.-

Por primera vez, quizás, su pecho se sintió oprimido, ¿a qué se debía esto?, ¿qué clase de admiración sentía este personaje por él? No podía entenderlo del todo.

-Tú eres nuestro líder, nuestro compañero… Sabes que esto no me convence del todo, yo pasaría bebiendo el vino que nos une –rió-, pero probablemente tú haces que sea diferente, tu espíritu provoca un sentimiento nuevo –sonrió ampliamente-. Pero, ¿de qué nos sirve hablar esto ahora? Ya no somos terrenales, ya no…

-No es eso lo más importante, tú y yo no moriremos, nadie aquí ha muerto… Sólo abandonamos una condición, pero nuestras luchas son eternas…

-Enjolras –parecía quebrarse al hablar.-

Cerca de ahí, en un lugar que parecía una gran barricada, donde estaban todos los muchachos, pero quien más disfrutaba, por así decirlo, la escena de estos dos amigos era el pequeño Gavroche, quien reía mientras veía la escena, diciendo cosas a los oídos de los muchachos.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa?, ¿te sientes mal? Te he dicho que dejes ese condenado vino, ¿no? –suspiró pesado el rubio ocultando algo su preocupación.-

-No, aunque… -vaciló-, tal vez para decir esto necesite un par de botellas –trató de reír, pero Enjolras no le encontraba la gracia, de hecho, lucía preocupado.-

-¿Hay algo que debas decirme? Si es así, deberías hacerlo pronto…

-No te preocupes –finalmente él se puso de pie y caminó hacia los demás.-

Combeferre y Courfeyrac observan a Grantaire extrañados ya que va caminando demasiado serio, y bueno, Taire nunca era serio. Finalmente se le vio una dichosa botella de vino, mientras Enjolras mantenía su lugar encolerizado… ¿Por qué le había dejado solo y no le había dicho lo que le quería decir? Se le notaba que era algo importante.

El pequeño Gavroche se acerca a Grantaire y le pregunte, con una "inocencia" infantil lo siguiente:

-¿Para qué tanto vino, eh? Quieres que Enjolras comprenda ciertas cosas pero no eres capaz de decirle las cosas sobrio –bufó-, Taire, a nadie engañas, algo ocurre aquí con Enjolras, ¿o me equivoco?

Como odiaba que el muchacho a pesar de ser tan pequeño entendiera tan bien su mente.

-No digas tonterías –el vino había hecho su efecto y ahora podría decir cualquier cosa sin sentirse culpable-. ¡Enjolras! –gritó finalmente.-

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito conversar, ahora sí Enjy, ahora sí –decía, tratando de mirarlo con una sonrisa embobada.-

-Te he dicho varias veces que no me pongas apodos –suspiró.-

Enjolras se acercó al apuesto joven de cabello azabache y lo miró, Grantaire hizo todo lo posible para que no perder ni por un minuto el contacto visual, Enjolras comenzaba a sentirse inquieto, quería apartar su mirada pero no podía, definitivamente no podía.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó finalmente el rubio mientras el otro se le acercaba.-

-A ti –rió y volvió a mirarlo.-

-¿Disculpa? –dijo el rubio, incrédulo a lo que sus oídos percibían.-

-Lo que oíste –se le acercó demasiado al rostro casi juntando sus bocas, pero luego se alejó y estaba a punto de irse cuando Enjolras lo cogió del brazo.-

-No pretenderás marcharte luego de lo que acabas de decir, ¿o sí?

-Tú, ¿amas a la patria más que a nada, no es así?

El rubio lo miró extrañado.

-Sí –aseveró.-

-Bueno, yo te amo a ti más que a la patria –rió.-

Definitivamente esto estalló en el interior del rubio… ¿Qué había dicho qué?

-Así que en rigor, la patria para mí, eres tú.

El rubio se sentó en una esquina, sorprendido ante esta declaración y el de azabaches cabellos se le acercó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Taire –pronunció.-

-Enjy –dijo el otro, a la vez.-

El rubio cerró los ojos y suspiró, como quien ha recibido tantas noticias sorprendentes que no tiene idea qué hacer, pero mientras sus pensamientos lo hacían perderse notó como algo se le acercaba, ese algo, además, le rozó los labios con otros, algo más gruesos y con un interesante sabor a vino. Al abrir los ojos, vaciló, para luego cerrarlos nuevamente y corresponder.

-E-Enjy –dijo, el moreno introduciendo su lengua en la boca del rubio, a lo que este respondió alejándolo un poco.-

-¡N-No te emociones! –su sonrojo era evidente, aparte de que se lamió los labios.-

-¿Por qué me dices eso? –dijo, tratando de acercarse nuevamente.-

-Aquí no –susurró.-

El rubio se puso de pie y entró en una versión algo desteñida y probablemente casi destruida de su antiguo lugar de reuniones, el café Musain. Ahí Enjolras tragó saliva, vio al moreno acercarse y cerrar la puerta, ahora estaban solos.

-¿Y, ahora qué? –preguntó con picardía.-

El rubio no se molestó en advertir y tomó al moreno sin vacilar, volviendo a donde habían quedado, pero esta vez el que se estaba inquietando era Grantaire.

-E-Enjy –dijo, jadeante.-

-Supongo que con eso puedes dar por correspondidos tus sentimientos, nunca te amaré como amo a la patria, pero… Tú también eres mi patria.


End file.
